shattred glass tfa: shattred stars
by Sophia901
Summary: when Sophia falls from the sky she realizes she is not at home any more when psycho robots start chasing her then she find she's in deep trouble, will she be able to save cybertron and earth? or will she end up as a slave? and when she falls in love with one of the good guys does things get even more complicated?


Rating: T

note: Sophia is NOT a oc, she is me ok enjoy and I own nothing well exept for me of course

genre: comedy, adventure,fantasy

pairing: just read and see

it was a normal day for me but then...things got not so normal, hi I'm Sophia, you can call me Soph or Sophie I have grey-blue eyes golden chesnut hair that falls to my shoulders, light pink T-shirt with a yellow star near my chest area and I'm 14 years old well enough of my rambaling, lets get to how this all started

Normal pov

Sophia, was on her bed day dreaming like any other day, as she thought how it would be so cool to go on a adventure. she then spotted something blue so naturally her cuarosity got the better of her as she, got off her bed and to walked to where the light was the suddenly there was a blue flash.

everything went dark.

Sophia's pov

As my eyes where shut I strangely felt wind rushing through my face and it felt like I was... falling? my eyes then jerked up and well... I saw that I was actually falling so you know what my reaction would be... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I came hurtaling to the down to the hard earth I closed my eyes shut tightly waiting for death to come.

I then landed on something with leaves and sticks and let me tell you it was not a picnic -_- I opened my eye's to see I landed in a bush, with shaky legs i stood and felt like I was going to puke but holded it down, not wanting to feel the horrible sensation and awful taste.

I then looked around at my serounding's I saw I was in a forest , but it looked so glum and the sky was so dark with grey clouds, it all just looked gloomy... I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard voice's and movments coming my way, so instinctively I hid in the bush.

What I saw next, shocked me the most. there walked in two giant robots, and let me tell you they did not look friendly. the first one was a smaller purple and grey with devil like horns on his head, well they both looked like males, a jagged mouth,blood red um... eyes I guess, the other had a red visor and her was white and black, what really caught my eyes where the two ugly red and purple collars they had on.

I then heard them start to talk. " where could that dang organic be?!" the one with the jagged mouth yelled in annoyance

"ugh just wait bumblebee! The organic will show up around here, the girl has to be around here somewhere, we will show her to sumdac, and he will decide what to do with her." the one with the visor said with slight disgust.

I had that sickening feeling that they were talking about me. so I did not move and hope they would just walk away. my foot moved a bit only to step on a on a stick, snapping it in half and making a loud SNAP sound making the two Robots heads snap in my direction, 'oh crud!' I screamed in my head.

They both brought out their weapons, the red visor robot brought out two ninja frowing stars whale the robot called bumblebee transformed his hands into stingers.

'' come out Organic! or we will kill you!'' bumblebee cackled. well that was my cue to split it! I ran out of that bush before you could say banana.

"come back here!'' the red visor robot yelled at me as he and bumblebee chased after me.

''No way!" I yelled back at him, I kept darting past trees trying to find a place to hide until..."ah!" I cried out as I tripped and fell to the ground, "seriously?! what's with me and the falling!?'' I yelled in anger.

I then gulped as I heard blood curedaling chuckling, I whipped my head to the red visor robot and bumblebee, I glared as they smirked

''well, well, well look what we have here a little helpless organic" bumblebee cackled

" my name is Sophia! do I look like a salad to you!?'' I snapped at him

" oh and one is a feisty too" he purred

the red visor robot then reached out for me. i closed my waiting eye's as i waited to be captured... but it never happened

ooh cliffhanger! you will just have to read the next one... but I might not continue this story well hoped you enjoyed and please leave a commet :)


End file.
